


Still There

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [205]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Head Injury, Multi, Tap Out Job tag, but still OT3, canonical injuries, not super shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Eliot has dreams of privacy, cable, and room service after that fight.Parker and Hardison are fine with that, but they won't let him do it alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> No particular warnings.

* * *

“Man, you need a hospital,” Hardison says.

Eliot snorts. The minor motion involved in the gesture actually does hurt, but he’s not going to tell anyone that. “I’m fine,” he says.

“Man, you probably have a concussion. Maybe some internal bleeding. Ya need a CAT scan.”

“No, I don’t need a CAT scan,” Eliot says. “I don’t need one ‘cause I know my body an’ I’m pretty damn familiar with bein’ beat ‘round the head. Got a concussion, nothin’ serious. I’m fine.”

Everyone stares at him a moment, but then Nate loudly says cutting off anyone’s protests, “Well, you heard the man. We’re all fine. We have work to do. Let’s get going.”

Nate hustles them out of the fight venue. Truth be told, walking fast hurts, but Nate’s right. There are still loose ends to tie up, and a job’s a job, and it’s not done until it’s done.

* * *

The very next day, they put the gym in good hands and Eliot couldn’t be prouder. This is exactly what this community needs. This is exactly why they do what they do.

The others notice how he’s a little slower, a bit unsteady, slightly more surly, but they don’t say anything. At least, no one says anything until they get out of the gym. Sophie corners him first. 

“Eliot,” she says. “What you did…”

“Was my job, Sophie,” he finishes. “I can take the hits.”

Sophie studies him, then nods. She doesn’t say anything else, and Eliot is grateful for it.

“Right,” Nate says. “We’ll stay in town ‘til tomorrow/ Hardison, flights to Boston for the morning.”

Hardison nods quickly, and Eliot supposes the tickets are already bought. _Know it all_ , he thinks fondly.

He has a day to kill now. He thinks of his hotel room, whatever’s on cable, a few bottles of water, some room service. Maybe a nap. Some peace and quiet for his aching head.

Except they don’t all go their separate ways. Parker and Hardison drive back to the hotel with him. At first he thinks they want to go to their own rooms, but they follow him to his door.

He growls. “Dammit–”

Hardison talks right over him. “You gotta concussion.”

Parker nods. “You’re not supposed to be alone after head injuries.

He’s been alone after hundreds of head injuries, but, somehow, he finds himself letting them inside.

They fulfill all his plans, ordering room service and watching TV, even napping on and off–and Eliot can’t remember the last time he slept with an audience, but with them he does. Every time he wakes, they’re still there.

It’s soothing, he thinks. He blunts some of his usual recalcitrance, and just enjoys the day the best he can.


End file.
